


Day Six: Get It Out

by GummiStories



Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, Major Character Injury, Poisoning, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Day Six: Get It OutOrA spider's poison can be deadly
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946809
Kudos: 53





	Day Six: Get It Out

" **GET IT OUT!** " Hanzo's screams echoed throughout the base, originating from the med-bay. The usually stoic and reserved archer was wailing in pain as Mercy attempted to remove the barbed spine that was buried deep in his back.

It had all started with a mission, Hanzo had been assigned to the rooftop team with Ana as snipers and lookouts for the ground team.

Hanzo had been watching his team move, no sign of any trouble as the ground team progressed. Little had he know, the danger was on the rooftops with him.

He had been trained almost since birth to be aware of his surroundings, to be prepared for an attack before the attacker even had the chance to make a move.

How had he left himself so vulnerable?

" _Je t'ai eu_ " Was whispered into his ear and a gentle hand on his shoulder that quickly turned into a bruising grip was all he remembered before a searing pain exploded in his lower back.

The pain quickly spread all over his body and a scream ripped itself from his throat as he collapsed onto the rooftop, quickly blacking out.

Upon regaining consciousness in the med-bay he had felt ten times worse. His entire body felt like it was on fire and whatever was in his back felt like a white-hot poker.

McCree was beside him, his hat missing and hair a mess with a look of intense worry written all over his face. The gunslinger didn't say anything as he gripped Hanzo's hand tightly, no words could convey his feelings of fear and utter anguish as he looked over his partner.

Whatever Widowmaker had put into Hanzo's body was slowly killing him, it needed to be out as soon as possible.

Unfortunately for Hanzo, Mercy knew this kind of poisonous trap and removing it quickly would cause the internal structure of the spine to snap releasing the potent poison into his body which would kill him in a matter of minutes.

So here they were, McCree gripping Hanzo's hand as he shouted in pain; Mercy on the other side of the bed slowly beginning to ease out the spine that was embedded deep into Hanzo's back.

"Breathe baby doll, I gotcha" McCree didn't know what to say other than mindless comforts. Hanzo looked horrendous

His skin was almost grey, covered in sweat and his hair was plastered to his forehead.

McCree knew Hanzo was going to be okay, he was in the hands of one of the most talented doctors he knew

But that didn't mean he wasn't completely terrified for his boyfriend.

"It's almost out Hanzo, you're doing very well" Mercy said calmly and professionally, continuing to remove the spine with her bloodied gloves.

The process was taking far too long for McCree's liking, but it had to be done, Hanzo wouldn't make it otherwise

"Je-Jesse... Jesse make it stop!" Hanzo wallowed in agony, twisting the gunslinger's heart even more. Seeing this amount of emotion coming from Hanzo was a clear sign of how much pain he was in, he would never willingly let anyone see him this way.

McCree gave Hanzo a sad smile as he brushed some of Hanzo's sweat-soaked hair off his face.

"You're almost there hun, you jus keep on breathin for me" Hanzo whimpered in response and held tight to McCree's hand

"Almost... got it!" Mercy exclaimed happily. Hanzo let out one last yelp as the bloodied purple barb slipped out of his body completely intact.

Relief quickly floods McCree's chest seeing the poisonous spine out.

Looking back to Hanzo, he could see that the archer was exhausted but the colour was already returning to his face

He was going to be okay

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gummi-stories


End file.
